Cantarella
by Kimura Yumi
Summary: Based on a video of a fanmade PV of the song Cantarella. MikuXKaito oneshot. Rated T for... kissing? I don't know


**Oh sweet! A vocaloid fanfic! This is a one shot based on a video of a fanmade PV of "Cantarella" that I watched on YouTube.**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid in any way, nor do I own the video. ****

* * *

><p><p>

I was in my dimly lit bedroom, putting on make-up and preparing for the masquerade ball which was going to begin in approximately a few minutes' time.

"Now for the finishing touch..." I mused to myself as I looked around, my long cyan locks, tied up in high pigtails, swaying behind me. My eyes then rested on a box on my dressing table with its lid opened. The contents were just merely a dark green face ornament; a mask. Perfect.

I daintily took the mask and wore it, feeling glad that I managed to find it. Because after all, a masquerade ball is worth nothing without masks, isn't that so?

I exited my room and walked down the hallway with small, elegant steps, my heels making clip-clop noises as it hit against the hollow floor. Soon I was facing a magenta door, studded with small yellow hemispheres. Without hesitation, I placed my hands on both doors and pushed it open...

I was greeted by the warm, bright lighting in the ballroom which made me squint for a moment, but soon my eyes grew accustomed to it. As I sailed into the ballroom, my black skirts billowing behind me, everybody had laid their glances in me, most of them filled with much envy. Suddenly I felt the presence of someone behind me. I peeked from the corner of my eyes and saw a blue-haired man dressed in black. Though his face was hidden by his black mask, I could immediately tell it was one of my beloved childhood friends Kaito. He had his hand outstretched, as a sign of asking if I would like to dance with him. I agreed readily and placed my bare hand on his gloved one.

As we danced, we talked about past matters, some of them made me laugh heartily, some made me so sad that I could feel a lump in my throat. We talked about how aloof our behaviour was when we just happened to pass by at just any day. As far as I could remember, though we did not speak a word, we would always look at each other from the corner of our eyes.

Then there was something terrible that he had admitted he had just done.

"I... I..." His tongue kept tripping up.

"Say it," I braced myself for the worst.

"I... murdered Len..." he conceded quietly, however his tone contained regret.

Tears welled up in my eyes. To think that Kaito, my loved one, killed Len? Len was also an important factor in my life! Part of me wanted to kill Kaito right now, on the spot, but I had to understand why...

"Why did you do it...?" My voice sounded terribly aghast, as I tried to fight my tears back.

"I was jealous," he admitted. "Every time when I watched you from the window you would always be with Len... And you were smiling... I wanted to be the one who gives you the smiles, the happiness everyday!" He spluttered bluntly. I sighed, then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should've told me..." I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. They dropped out of my aqua orbs like a mere water droplet. "I would've spent more time with you. T-there was no need to resort to murder..." I stuttered. Kaito simply embraced me tightly. I sighed with content as I hugged him back. Memories of a particular event began flashing in the waves of my mind...

* * *

><p>Kaito had invited me over to his room for a drink and I had gladly accepted. As our glasses of wine clinked together, I brought the edge of it to my mouth and took a sip of the wine.<p>

Suddenly my eyes widened in shock as I felt an immense pain burning inside me. Losing consciousness, I tumbled onto the floor, bringing the chair along with me, and also dropping my glass of wine. As the glass shattered upon contact with the floor, the wine spraying everywhere and the wooden chair crashing against the floor, I felt strong, firm hands clutching onto my slim frame. As I slowly succumbed to the world of darkness, I saw Kaito smirking at me and a realisation striking my head.

_"He drugged... my wine..."_

When consciousness embraced me once again I saw myself in darkness. A tight force was oppressing my face and hands, binding them together. A word popped into my head.

Kidnapped.

I unconsciously let tears of fear and terror run down my face. My body was quivering with fear. Suddenly I heard the soft smirking of Kaito.

"Kaito," I muttered with sadness. "Why are you doing this?"

He did not say anything, but somehow I got the feeling that he has the intention to rape me. Suddenly memories of our most happiest and depressed moments washed over me...

Those times...

When we made our own flower headbands...

When he tried to chase a ferocious cat away for me...

When he kissed me for the first time...

Wait a minute, kiss?

It was all coming back now... We were playing together in the garden when suddenly he grabbed my hand. I looked at him, dumbfounded. His azure eyes were filled with the yearning for me, how much he wanted me. He leant in closer and kissed me lightly on the lips.

However that moment was spotted by my parents and they proceeded to take him away, far, fat away from me. He was yelling my name while struggling to break free from the adults' grasp, while I was left over there, crying hysterically.

Ever since that day I have been suffering from depression. I would hide in my room just to sob over Kaito; his presence made my life exciting, filled with more joy and happiness. Exterminating him from my life was like ending my own life.

Shortly he was allowed to return to my side, however I always gave him the cold shoulder, and tried my best to ignore him, to prevent those memories from being triggered again.

I felt teardrops again, but they were not my own.

They were Kaito's.

Why is he crying...? I felt firm hands pressed against my back as they guided me into a sitting position. I felt the blindfold obstructing my vision loosen, gradually dropping off. There I saw Kaito's tearful face in front of me. I felt so overwhelmed that teardrops started to trickle down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, a wobbly distressed tone in his voice. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled it close to his.

"It's okay..." I murmured as he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

><p>I smiled blissfully upon looking back at those memories, while absorbing myself into the hug, as we danced the night away.<p>

I realised, that Kaito was the most dearest one to me, no one else can compare up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS. IS. JUST. A. ONESHOT. SO. DON'T. SUE. ME. FOR. PLAGIARISM. <strong>

**LOL. **

**Whew, done! Took me a good half an hour. Please R&R thank you! ^^ 12-year-old, signing out. **


End file.
